


Oh dearest. Yes, partner?

by Teo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7072633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teo/pseuds/Teo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"With the authority of Overwatch and Genji's blessing, I, Winston, pronounce you as husband and husbando."<br/>McCree cried a lot that day.<br/>Hanzo (not so secretly) shed some tears.<br/><br/>(This work needs continuously re-touch, sorry about the changing)</p></blockquote>





	Oh dearest. Yes, partner?

**“An arrow needs a target, else, useless.”**

_“The target is always there, waiting for you to hit it.”_

**“Your target?”**

_“You.”_

**“Thus, fated, we belong.”**

_“I had never believed in lucky shots until I gave one for you.”_

**“The goddess of fortune seems to smile upon us.”**

_“Tell her that I appreciate every moment I spend with you.”_

**"Season comes, season goes. What may the future hold?"**

_"I would rather make ends meet at the present."_

**"One shall wonder, what lies at the end?"**

_"Then I promise to give you a good start and a happy middle."_

**"Debatable."**

_"Agreeable?"_

**"The contract is sealed"**

_"It's a deal."_

**Author's Note:**

> "With the authority of Overwatch and Genji's blessing, I, Winston, pronounce you as husband and husbando."  
> McCree cried a lot that day.  
> Hanzo (not so secretly) shed some tears.  
>   
> (This work needs continuously re-touch, sorry about the changing)


End file.
